


Higher, Further, Faster, More

by CloudAtlas



Series: All Hallows Eve 2014, Be_Compromised Style [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Recruitment, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha, Clint and Maria go to Chicago to help NASA with the alien hybrid blowing up cars in their parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher, Further, Faster, More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneakyHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyHufflepuff/gifts).



“OK, run this by me again?” Clint says, as they pull off the Interstate. 

“We’re going to a NASA base near Chicago to find a woman who is potentially an alien hybrid.”

“Aliens don’t exist,” Clint says immediately.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “You know Thor, Clint.”

Clint thinks for a moment. “Non-Asgardian aliens don’t exist.”

Natasha gives Clint a pitying look.

“Her name is Carol Danvers,” Maria says from the back seat as Natasha smoothly overtakes a man whose car is clearly overcompensating for something. “Ex-Air Force pilot. Had a run-in with a thing in a place.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Clint says to Natasha, ignoring Maria completely.

“Would you rather I said ‘had a run-in with REDACTED in REDACTED’?”

“Yes actually,” says Clint loftily, “it makes you sound less like an internet teen. Also,” he addresses Natasha still, “how are we not high enough clearance to know that?”

“I don’t know,” Natasha sighs. “Maybe ask Maria properly.”

Clint sighs and turns round in his seat. “Maria, why are we not high enough clearance to know what and where REDACTED are?”

“It was so much nicer when you were ignoring me, Barton.”

“And I’ll go right back to that once you’ve answered.”

Clint and Maria were having a minor turf war about coffee, Clint’s mug, Clint’s requisition forms and Maria not telling him she’d been dating Kathy from Logistics for three months now. They’d known each other too long for it to be anything other than petty and childish and in all honesty, Natasha found it amusing. She and Kathy would get together and laugh at them. It was great fun.

Maria raised an eyebrow at him, before addressing her answer to Natasha via the rear view mirror. Children.

“It’s got something to do with Thor, and Doctors Foster and Selvig. Security clearance will be lowered as soon as Thor can verify what Fury wants to know.”

Natasha meets her eyes in the mirror. “And that is?”

“REDACTED.”

“Great,” says Clint mulishly.

 

Natasha pulls up outside the gate to the Chicago NASA base to find a blonde woman floating a foot off the ground and screaming at someone.

“Excuse me!” Natasha yells, as soon as she’s got the window down far enough to lean out. “Are you Carol Danvers?”

The woman turns around furiously and snaps out, “Fucking _what_?”

“We can help with your floating problem,” Natasha says as she exits the car.

“And your blowing-stuff-up problem,” Clint says, gesturing at a couple of smouldering cars in the parking lot.

“And your more than probable employment problem,” Maria says smoothly, approaching Carol with cool confidence.

The man Carol had been yelling at has disappeared and it’s only then that Natasha lets herself acknowledge the ring of heavily armed SWAT guys currently surrounding them. Clint is standing with an arrow knocked, looking like Christmas has come early. She shakes her head fondly at him, and he pouts but lowers his bow.

“Who the fuck are you?” Carol snaps. Her hands are glowing brightly, but Natasha refuses to be cowed.

“We’re SHIELD,” Natasha says. “We’re here to help.”

“We’re also Avengers,” Clint adds.

“I’m not an Avenger,” Maria points out.

Clint shrugs. “You may as well be.” 

He turns to Carol. “Hey, Danvers. Come to our side; we have terrifyingly competent women. It freaks people out. Looks like you’d fit right in. I _wouldn’t do that_ ” he continues, aiming his bow at a man on his left, “if I were you.”

The man lowers his gun, giving Clint wary looks; Clint’s gaze hadn’t shifted from Carol at all.

Carol eyes them suspiciously for a moment before nodding once and Natasha smiles. 

SHIELD diplomacy; one, guys with guns; zero.


End file.
